Confessions
by Siriuslover4eva
Summary: After the Gorilla City incident, sisters Diana and Donna talk about Batman and...other things. Harmless BMWW drabble!


Hey everyone, here's some BMWW drabble for you, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

"Diana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"What's going on with you and Batman?"

"Donna!"

"What? I saw the way you two looked at each other last night at the party, so spill!" Donna told her sister.

Diana sighed; her sister could be so nosy sometimes. But she could be nosy as well, so she guessed it ran in the family. "Why? Do you have to know absolutely everything about my love life?" she asked.

"Ha! So there _is_ something going on then?" Donna smirked at how she was able to trick her sister.

Diana sighed again; she knew that her sister wouldn't leave until she told her what was going on between her and Bruce. So she decided to bite the bullet, and maybe trick her a bit too. "Alright, if I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Diana asked her sister.

"Yes," she said, but when Diana was about to talk she added. "As long as it's not, 'We're in love', I'll leave you alone," she said with a smile.

Diana glared at her sister, at least she tried to get out of it, "Fine, after we left Gorilla City, I decided to go talk to him. We discussed the situation – well, actually, I discussed it and Bruce just argued with me – but after a while, I convinced him. He just doesn't want to get hurt, and I can understand that, but I don't want him holding back just because he's afraid," she told her younger sibling.

"I didn't think Bruce was afraid of anything. Well," she said, after a look from Diana, "I knew he had to be afraid of _something_ but I didn't think it would be that."

"But, out of everything in this world to be afraid of, being afraid of getting hurt is something that everyone thinks about, so it's totally understandable. But it's not something that I had thought about, even though I probably should have. Anyways, it's all worked out, so I'm looking forward to going to see him again," Diana finished with a smile.

Donna smiled, "Well, I'm happy for you, Di, and I'm sure that Bruce is happy as well, even if he doesn't show it."

Diana smiled evilly, "Well, he actually did show his happiness rather well, I should say."

Donna's eyes went wide, "You didn't–"

Diana gave her sister a look and her mouth dropped, "What…I mean, how…" Donna's stuttering came to a halt as the door to her room opened.

"Hello, ladies,"

"Hi, Dick," Diana said, smiling at her friend.

Donna, however, gave a different greeting, she jumped off the bed and ran to him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

Diana smiled, thinking about Bruce, wondering when they could do that again. But before her thoughts could go any farther, Donna was talking, "I missed you, Short Pants," she said, using his annoying nickname.

"I missed you too, Wonder Chick," he said, paying her back for using his horrid nickname.

Diana snickered at they're playful bantering. She and Bruce liked to banter, but it wasn't that cutesy. She wondered how their future would turn out. If she and Bruce would get married just like her little sister, who had gotten married just a few months ago.

"Oh, Di?" Donna asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did Alfred take all this in?" she asked.

Diana smiled at the memory, "He was very happy for us, don't worry, he didn't walk in on us or anything. He's a respectful butler after all, Troia," she told her.

Dick was terribly confused, "What's going on? What about Alfred?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, Dick," Donna told him. "We'll going to go get some dinner. I'll talk to you later, Di."

"Alright, have fun, Troia," she yelled to her sister. Diana caught the whispers of her sister and then the yell of Dick saying, "THEY DID WHAT?"

Diana laughed at that, not many would ever think of Bruce getting into a serious relationship with anyone, let alone a teammate. But, even Bruce could be surprising, to those who knew him really well anyways, like her or Alfred. The way that rumors spread around here, she was sure that everyone on the Justice League would know about her and Bruce by the end of the night.

She decided that she wanted to go back to Wayne Manor and see if he needed anything, even though she knew she was going just to see him. So, she left the room and walked out of her sister's house. After she got outside, she made sure the door was locked and flew toward Wayne Manor, to her love.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed it! It's my first try at Diana and Donna…it's my first try at JL but…here it is. I'm doing this for the 100 fic challenge…unoficially, because my claim hasn't been accepted yet. So look for more B/D drabbling, even if its not accepted! Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
